Replacement
by Monkeybarrel
Summary: When asked, Kubota only has one questionable answer. Executive Committee oneshot


Disclaimer- Minekura owns all that is EC.

**  
Replacement**

It wasn't my fault that I saw it. It was out there for anyone to read, right on top of the desk.

No, not my desk, but Kubo-chan's, but since when did that matter? Anyways, it was open!

Well, not open, but it was still on the desk.

…In an envelope.

…Marked "Kubota-kun".

…And there was a heart drawn next to it. A little one in red ink.

I told you! It _fell_ off the desk, and the letter just _came_ out. Yeah, it was sealed! I don't know how it happened! It just did, okay?

What did it say?

It said…it said…I don't know. I didn't read it! It wasn't for me! Why would I care for some stupid love letter to Kubo-chan!

What? I didn't say that! I told you I didn't read it so how would I know what it said!

Where is he? How the hell should I know? It's not like he'd be outside meeting her by the big tree in the courtyard!

What? I didn't say that! I told you. I don't know where he is.

Ah, fuck it! I'm doing rounds!

Yes, I'm fine alone! No, I'm not gonna wait!

Argh, I'm outta here!

-----

Tokitoh had slid the door shut so hard that it bounced right back open. Katsuragi rolled her eyes as she listened to him stomp down the hall. She could still here him yelling. "It's not like I care!"

She looked down at the envelope on Kubota's desk. Someone had very unceremoniously stuffed the letter back into it after it had "fallen", and it bulged out like a balloon. She noticed the red heart. Someone had carefully drawn a little happy face in its middle.

With a small sigh, she pressed the envelope down, flattening it.

She looked up when she heard footsteps nearing the room, and her eyes widened as she saw Kubota walk in. She pulled her hand away from his desk. "Where have you been?"

"Just outside for a bit." Kubota looked around the room. "Where's Tokitoh? I thought we had rounds together."

"He started already. You can catch up to him though."

"Mm." He nodded, and for a moment, said nothing.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes," He smiled at her and took out something from his back pocket. He opened it up, flattened it against his chest, and then handed it to her. "Could you replace that," he pointed to the envelope on his desk, "with this?"

"Sure…" She looked down at the new envelope. "But this is for Tokitoh? Shouldn't I put it on his desk?"

Kubota shook his head. "No, this way he'll read it." Katsuragi picked up the envelope that had been there before and handed it to him.

Kubota turned to leave. "Thanks very much."

She knew she shouldn't pry, but as she watched him step out the door, she couldn't help but ask. "Kubota-kun?"

"Hm?" He looked back at her, the old envelope still in his hands.

"How…" By the big tree in the courtyard...that's what he had said. "How did your meeting go?"

Kubota raised his eyebrows at her, but then after moment, smiled. "The usual." He shrugged and turned back around.

She shook her head. Why did she bother asking him to explain anything? She looked down at the new envelope and at the "Tokitoh-kun" written across it. A little red heart smiled back up at her.

She could still hear Kubota walking down the hall. "Does this mean you're not going to meet Tokitoh for rounds?" she called out.

Kubota didn't turn when he replied back, his voice echoing in the hallway.

"He'll be meeting me."

------

Sorry to keep you waiting.

Do you mind if I smoke?

What was that? Am I seeing anyone? Hm…hard to say.

With you? Ah, sorry, but no.

Why? Hm…what would be a good answer to that…

I guess...just because. Sorry.

…And there she goes.

--------

Kubota sat back and leaned against the trunk of the tree. With school over, the courtyard was almost completely empty except for a few of the students assigned to pick up trash for that day. He lit another cigarette, and leaning his head back, he closed his eyes.

He could hear the crunching on the dry grass as someone got closer to him. By the sound of it, the walker had a lot of…energy.

The crunching stopped right next to him, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Did you read it?"

There was no response.

"So is that a 'no'?"

Still nothing. Kubota was tempted to look, to see what expression was awaiting him, but he tried one more thing.

"Did you like the picture I drew?"

"You fucking pervert!"

Kubota smiled. "Do you know why I drew it?"

"...'cause you're an asshole."

"Good answer, but nope."

"…then why?" His voice was low and near Kubota's ear. He was sitting right next to him on the ground, and their shoulders were touching.

Kubota took the cigarette out of his mouth and turned his head. Reaching out, his hand fell on soft hair. He pulled a little, bringing their heads closer together.

"Just because," he said, leaning forward.

Kubota realized he probably should open his eyes now, but he liked the idea of a surprise landing.

And he was confident that Tokitoh would meet him halfway.


End file.
